


Эпилог

by 7thdaughter



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thdaughter/pseuds/7thdaughter
Summary: Они стояли тут - двое могущественных волшебников и молчали, потому что больше не знали, что их связывает. Они стали чужими теперь, когда один из них передал умирающего короля другому. (репост с ЖЖ)





	Эпилог

**Author's Note:**

> Это старый фик, написан еще до концовки сериала. Оригинально фик был опубликован на ЖЖЖ и дайри.ру, сейчас просто решила сохранить его в свой архив, чтобы не потерять из виду. Этот же фик переведен на английский язык.

Камелот погрузился в молчание. Люди не разговаривали, дети прятались в материнские юбки, колокола церквей замерли.  
Когда рыцари ступили во внутренний двор замка, неся на своих плечах тело умирающего короля, никто не осмелился выйти им навстречу. Мерлин, шагающий впереди, кутался в плащ и старался не замечать застывшие в полумраке галерей тени слуг и придворных. 

Единственный силуэт встречал их впереди. Это была не королева; у Камелота больше не было королевы. Это была ведьма, женщина, о могуществе которой говорили только шепотом, о красоте которой никто не спорил, о коварстве которой старались не вспоминать.  
Она стояла в черном одеянии на лестнице, одинокая и такая обманчиво хрупкая. Ее волосы трепал суровый осенний ветер, подол платья обнимал ноги, и Мерлин заметил, что она стояла босиком.  
Она не сказала ни слова, не улыбнулась и не заплакала. Она пустыми светлыми глазами следила за приближающейся молчаливой процессией, и не обратила внимания на Мерлина, который устало поклонился ей:  
\- Моргана. 

Удивительно, но ее присутствие принесло ему смешанные чувства. То, что она дожидалась их, значило, что в Камелоте король проведет свою последнюю ночь. Но Мерлин не мог почувствовать горечи, или боли, или тупой злости на судьбу; но ощутил облегчение. То, что Моргана тут означало, что Артур - в надежных руках.  
Все так, как и должно быть.

Рыцари опустили носилки, и король в забытье застонал. Ослабевшая рука соскользнула с рукояти Экскалибура, и меч с тихим звоном упал на землю.  
Мерлин быстро поднял меч, и выпрямился, когда Моргана впервые пошевелилась.  
\- Это теперь твоя забота, Мерлин, - тихо сказала она, и волшебник кивнул, пряча Экскалибур под плащ.

Моргана медленно подошла к носилкам и склонилась над Артуром. Провела рукой по бледному лбу, легонько коснулась раны на груди.  
Потом выпрямилась и впервые в упор посмотрела на Мерлина. Не осуждающе, нет, хотя это и его вина, что Артур сейчас умирает, ведь он всегда был хранителем короля.  
\- Нам нужна лодка. На рассвете мы отправимся на Авалон, где король Камелота обретет покой, - сказала она.  
Мерлин кивнул. Потом покачал головой:  
\- Мы ведь знали, что это произойдет. С того самого момента, как ты увидела тот сон. Но я никогда не думал, что этот момент наступит так скоро.  
\- Как и я, - глухо отозвалась Моргана. 

По ее знаку рыцари подняли короля и внесли его в надежные стены замка, а она так и осталась стоять на площади рядом с Мерлином, ощущая ступнями холодные неровности остывшего камня, пылинки и соринки, легко скользящие по коже ее ног, отмахиваясь от собственных темных локонов, которые упорный ветер проказливо кидал ей в лицо.

Они стояли тут - двое могущественных волшебников и молчали, потому что больше не знали, что их связывает. Они стали чужими теперь, когда один из них передал умирающего короля другому.  
Так и есть, Мерлин хранил Артура все эти годы, помогая и оберегая. Моргана же будет его спутницей и оберегом после смерти. 

+  
Серые волны покачивали легкую лодчонку, в которой покоилось тело величайшего короля Камелота. Он еще был жив, но его дыхание слабело с каждой секундой, его сердце пропускало стук за стуком. Моргана, опираясь на руку Мерлина, ступила в лодку и села, положив голову Артура себе на колени.  
\- Прощай, Мерлин.  
\- Прощай, - выдавил волшебник и, взмахнув пальцами, дал лодке толчок. Моргана улыбнулась этой галантности, хотя она и сама была в состоянии сделать это, но ничего не сказала. Она опустила глаза, вглядываясь в бледное лицо Артура, и провела пальцами по его волосам. 

Берег стремительно удалялся, и где-то впереди уже виднелись очертания Авалона, едва различимые в тумане, но Моргана ле Фей знала, что именно там они обретут покой, которого ждали годы. Авалон был тем местом, где они снова будут вместе, где она сможет безбоязненно взять за его за руку, прикоснуться к его холодным губам, не боясь быть осужденной. Прилечь рядом с ним на алтаре и закрыть глаза, прижавшись к его груди.  
И окунуться в вечный спокойный сон, лишенный кошмаров и видений, ощущая редкое биение сонного сердца под щекой, зная, что когда-нибудь они проснутся - вместе - и будет другое время и другая жизнь.


End file.
